


McDanno: Collection of One-Shots

by Authoreeliab



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fluffy, Ghosts, M/M, Ohana, One-Shots, mcdanno, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoreeliab/pseuds/Authoreeliab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various McDanno one-shots that I will write. Some will be fluffy, some will have angst, some will be sad. They will all focus on McDanno whether that be a romantic relationship, or just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the first one-shot in this collection. I really hope you like it. Also if you have a request just let me know. 
> 
> First Prompt: Steve takes Danny to a haunted house and nothing goes as planned.

The full moon was high in the sky on that particular night. The trees shook hard with the wind chill. It was an oddly cold night for being in Hawaii. It was cold and many might say that snow might be a possibility soon. 

The midnight blue Camero came to a halt on the dirt road. The car lights flickered off, and the engine was shut off. The driver's side door opened, and out stepped Steve McGarrett. The Navy Seal was dressed in a black leather jacket and he glanced over towards the other side of the car. 

Slowly the passengers door opened and out stepped Danny Williams. He was wearing a red and blue hoodie to keep him warm. His eyes narrowed at Steve. "You have officially lost your mind, Steven." He folded his arms across his chest in protest. "I'm not going." He stated matter-of-factly.  

Steve raised a brow, and then smirked slightly. "Are you scared, Danno?" He tried to hold back his snicker, but wasn't succeeding very well. A frown tugged at the corners of Steve's mouth when he realized that Danny hadn't moved from his spot. "Oh come on," he threw his hands up in the air. "It's going to be fun. Don't you want a little excitement?"   

Danny couldn't help but scoff when the word excitement came up. "No, no, I like excitement. I like fun, but you have a twisted idea of what fun is. Your idea of excitement usually involves armed conflict." 

"There won't be any armed conflicted. Don't be dramatic." Steve continued before Danny got the chance. "Please? Just give is a chance and if you really hate it we don't have to stay long, okay?" A grin spread across Steve's face like wild fire. "I can hold your hand if you want?"   

"Just shut up, and go." Danny began walking through the small patch of yellow dead grass. "Where did you even find this place at?" He questioned his partner. 

Both men stood at the base of a very old house. The house style was probably from the late 1800's. The paint was peeling from the house, grass and brush had over grown in some areas, a few of the windows were broken, it was clear that no one lived here. Steve stepped on the porch and a loud creek echoed through the night. "Kono and Chin," Steve spoke softly. 

An uneasy feeling washed through Danny as he followed Steve onto the porch. His breath caught in his throat as a cold chill ran down his back. "Do you think it's actually haunted?" 

"Haunted? From ghosts?" Steve couldn't help but laugh at the sentence. "No," he stared at Danny. "Come on, you don't really believe in that kind of stuff, do you?" Steve pushed the door open. 

"No," Danny huffed out. There was no way he'd ever admit that to Steve anyways. "I just happen to think that we are putting our self in harms way." He rocked back and fourth on his heels, but didn't want to stand on the porch by himself so he went in with Steve. 

The inside of the house was just an tore up as the outside. The furniture was covered in a dust that could have been an inch thick. Old painting covered the walls, the fire place had various spider webs on it. The house had an old musk smell. The stairwell was on the other side of the room.  

Steve made his way through the living room and headed for the stairs. "Time is frozen in here." He mumbled and made his way up the stairs. With each step he took the stairs creaked and echoed through the house.  

Danny groaned but followed Steve up the stairs. They were both glad when they made it to the second floor. They stood at the top staring at the long hallway that awaited them. All the rooms doors were closed.  "I think we've seen enough." He mumbled. A cold chill ran through his body.  

Steve turned and looked at Danny. "We just got-" Thud! The noise made Steve stop in the middle of his sentence. "What was that?" 

Danny shrugged. "Local punks?" He followed Steve as they made their way towards the noise. It seemed that the closer they got to the noise the colder the temperature got in the house.   

Steve and Danny exchanged a glance before Steve kicked the door open. The door flew open to reveal a bedroom which like the rest of the house seemed to be frozen in time. The bed was still made with clearly dated bedspread and covers. However, one thing that the room lacked was another person or persons. "The noise came from this room." Steve stated.  

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe it's just an old house." He tried to be rational about this issue. Danny placed a hand on Steve shoulder and glanced out into the hallway. "Why don't we get going?"  

"Yeah," Steve spoke in agreement. However, for the first time a cold chill ran up his back since they had gotten there.  

BAM! Suddenly without warning the door slammed shut on the two men living them in the room. Steve and Danny exchanged a glance. "It's the wind." Again, Danny had to rationalize the situation.  "This isn't funny, Steven." 

Steve eyes widened at the accusation. "You think I'm doing this?" He pointed a finger at his own chest. "I wouldn't do something like this to you." Steve stared at the door. "I swear man-" 

Again, Steve was cut off but this time it was laughter echoing through the house. The laughing was dark, sinister, and no one could tell where it was coming from. The two men exchanged another glance between each other.  

The laughter continued and it got louder and louder. "Knock it off!" Danny yelled to no one in particular. 

The laughter stopped just as quickly as it had began. The room was quiet only the two guys breathing could be heard. They were hyper sensitive now.  

Suddenly Danny let out a yelp, and began to jump around. His back burned and stung like someone had dropped hot cola down his back. "Ow!" He yelled trying to make it stop. "Ow! Damn!" He cursed. 

Steve walked over and yanked down the back of Danny's shirt trying to see what was hurting his friend. Steve eyes widened and he felt his mouth go completely dry. 

Down Danny's back were three large marks that were bleeding. Some might even call them claw marks. "What's on my back?" No answer. Danny groaned as it still burned. "What the hell is on back, Steve?" He growled. 

"Claw marks." Steve whispered out the answer. For the first time she they arrived Steve felt like the pair was in actual danger. "We need to leave." 

"You think?" Danny shouted at Steve. Had he not been so concerned he probably would have yelled at Steve. Danny stared at the door. 

Suddenly the door flew open. The two stared at the door and ran out the door as fast as they could. They bolted down the stairs and out the front door. 

Danny and Steve finally made it back to the car. Danny looked at Steve as his back was still bleeding. "What the hell was that?" He yelled. "Is that your idea of a good time?!" 

"No!" Steve shouted back, as he got into the. "I didn't want that to happen. Whatever the hell that was anyways!" Steve wanted to utter the word 'demon' but he couldn't get it out of his mouth. 

"Never again!" Danny shouted as soon as they were back on the highway. "Never again. No more haunted houses even the cute ones for kids." Danny took a deep breath. "We can't ever mention this to anyone. Ever." Danny told Steve sternly. "Plus no one would believe us." 

"Agreed," Steve spoke as he watched the house disappear in the rear view mirror. "Next time we'll just see a movie or dinner." Steve looked over and smiled at Danny. "I am glad that you didn't die."


	2. The Hurting Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve get into the worst fight of their lives. However, Danny day is going get a lot worse. Can Steve come to the recuse before it's too late?

The tension was palpable on that day. Anyone within 500 yards could hear the yelling and screaming coming from the office. Steve McGarrett and Danny stood in Steve's office standing inches from each other face. "Listen to me, you son of a bitch, that had to be the dumbest thing you ever done!!" Danny snarled, pointing his finger in Steve's face.   

Steve's hazel eyes narrowed into a cold hard glare. "Don't even start with me, Daniel." He tossed back. "I did what I had to back that. If I hadn't do you know how many people would have died?" He growled, his eyes staring at Danny will a warning.  

"No, I don't know!" Danny threw up his hands in the air in frustration. "You know why? Because you don't ever think to stop and talk it out? You just go in guns blazing like this is still some SEAL thing."  Danny gritted his teeth.  

"This is a SEAL thing!" Steve took a step towards Danny increasing the closeness between the two men.  "I'm doing what I was trained to do. Sorry I didn't think what would Danny like me to do here." He scoffed. "Next time I'll remember to do that!" The sarcasm oozed out of his tone.  

Danny grew even more annoyed at his sarcasm. "You just don't understand, do you?" He didn't wait for Steve's answer. "Things are different now. You can't just go off running into danger because you think you're bullet proof." 

"What things?" Steve demanded.  "I am doing my job, Danny. Don't give me that this job is too dangerous for me to do crap." He hissed through gritted teeth.  

Danny took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Things are different now that we've started dating, Steven." Danny had to take another deep breath. "Do you remember that Gracie and Charlie just started calling you dad? Huh?" However, Danny didn't wait for answer. "They care about you. They care if you come home at night, Steve! You going all crazy like that is just being a bad parent ok-"  

"Being a bad parent?!" Steve didn't want to let Danny finish that sentence. However, Steve did feel as if Danny had punched him square in a face. "You think I'm a bad parent because of this?" His tone had become softer and almost whisper.   

"Steve I didn't-" 

"You didn't mean it?" Steve answered the part for Danny. He couldn't help but scoff at words about to leave Danny's mouth. "Yeah, maybe I am a bad parent. Maybe I shouldn't be a parent." He looked Danny dead in the eye. "Maybe we shouldn't ever see each other again." He growled and stormed out of the office.  

Danny debated on running after Steve, but he knew that wasn't going to do him one bit of good. He had actually managed to hurt the Super Seal's feelings, and felt like complete crap about it. A long sigh escaped his mouth as Danny finally walked out of the office.  

The walk to the car made him feel empty inside. Danny got into the car and simply just sat there for a long moment. Danny cursed himself for saying those things. 

The words from the fight echoed in Danny's head as he pulled up to to the beach. Maybe Steve had come surfing to clear his head, and maybe Danny could apologize for their fight.  

The air felt good against his face as he got out of the car to check the beach. He bit down on his lip as he didn't see Steve anywhere or his truck anywhere. He frowned, and decided to take a walk along the boardwalk. 

Danny stopped and leaned against the wooden post. His mind still spinning from the fight. Why the hell did he have to say that? Why the hell did he make that word choice? Sure, he was pissed but he knew how Steve had felt about being a parent. 

Flashback- 2 weeks ago

The waves crashed against the tide as Steve McGarrett watched. The cool beer felt good running down his throat, but his mind was somewhere else. 

Danny had been watching his partner for several minutes now, and finally made his way over to Steve. Danny plopped down next to Steve. "What you thinking about?" 

Steve took a long drink of his beer before answering Danny. "Gracie called me dad earlier today." 

"Ah," Danny commented. He remembered that Gracie had asked if she could start calling Steve that. Danny had never said anything to Steve hoping that it would be a nice surprise. "Was that bad?" 

"No," Steve quickly rambled out. "It actually made me smile for a few minutes." He took another long drink of his beer. "My dad wasn't the best role model. I don't know how to be a good dad, Danny. I'll end up being a bad parent." 

"No, you won't!" Danny snapped out, and placed a hand on Steve's knew. "You can't be a bad parent, babe. Those kids love you, Steve." 

Steve tried to flash a smile towards Danny. "I just don't want to disappoint them, man." 

"You won't." Danny assured. "They think of you as super man, babe." 

Present Day 

Suddenly Danny felt a pain surge through his head as his head was yanked back by his hair. "Ah!" He groaned, and had not choice. Danny went to reach for his gun, but his arm was jerked back. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear?" A man hissed into Danny's ear. The man still had a tight grip on Danny's hand. "I think we found ourselves a blond monkey." 

Danny knew the voice all too well. Just last week Danny had arrested this man. His eyes scanned the crowd with the other men around him. "Tristan," Danny growled. "You're supposed to be in jail." He hissed as Tristan yanked his hair even more.   

"I made bail." Tristan smirked, as he whistled for two of his men to grab Danny by the arms. Tristan took Danny's gun out of his holster. "However, you and I have a lot of problems. I think that I need to thank you for what you've done for me." 

"You won't get away with this." Danny struggled with the two men, but it didn't do him one once of you. "You're going to go back to jail." 

"Maybe so," Tristan grinned. He made a fist and hit Danny in the stomach twice. "You see the beauty of this is that no one is going to come to your recuse." He grinned and punched Danny square in the mouth. 

Danny groaned but didn't want to express any pain. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of anything. Danny narrowed his eyes at Tristan and spit blood in his face. 

Tristan reached up and wiped away the spit. "You're going to pay for that." He growled. He reached up with Danny gun and pistol whipped Danny across the face. 

Danny face split on impact and blood began to rush out of his face. His face throbbed with pain, but he couldn't go anywhere as he was being held up by the two guys. 

Tristan reached up and grabbed Danny by the hair. "I hope you having fun. We are just beginning." He smirked and lightly smacked Danny across the face. 

 

Steve McGarrett had finally managed to calm down from his fight with Danny. All the fury had washed away and now he was just sad. Steve got his surf board out of the truck. He glanced over at the sunset and sighed softly to himself. 

The walk to the beach was long but suddenly something caught his attention and broke his heart. Steve's breath caught in his throat. "Danny!" He screamed, and his voice broke a little. 

Tristan had finally stopped and Danny laid on the beach covered in his own blood. His nose broke, his eyes turning black, one eye was swollen shut. Everywhere hurt. "Steve," he mumbled, hearing his partner voice. 

"Danny!" Steve made his way over to Danny and the closer he got the worse Danny looked. "It's okay, it's okay." He tried to assure Danny kneeling down next to him. Steve reached into his pocket and dialed 911. "I need a medic. I have an officer down." 

The ambulance did not take long to get here and Steve never left Danny sight. He didn't want to because he was worried about Danny. 

A few hours had gone by and the doctor had placed Danny into a room. Steve walked into the room with a cup of coffee to see Danny. "Hey babe," Danny grumbled out. 

"Hey," Steve felt better knowing that Danny was going to be okay. "How are you feeling?" 

"It hurts," Danny admitted. He sighed softly and sat up in bed. "Steve, I need to say sorry. I didn't mean what I said I was just worked up." 

"It's okay," Steve placed a hand on Danny's hand. "I know you didn't mean it."

"No, it's not okay." Danny groaned trying to sit up more. "I shouldn't have never said that. I was out of line and it won't happen again. I love you Steve and you're a wonderful dad." 

"I love you too, Danno." Steve leaned down and kissed Danny's lips ever so gently.


End file.
